


Hero

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Hero

“It’s in the house,” you whispered into the phone.

“Where are you?” Ketch asked. You could hear the panic in his voice as he gunned the engine of the Bentley.

“I’m in the bedroom closet. I think it’s still in the bathroom. Hurry up Arthur, please!”

“I’m driving as fast as I can Y/N. Were you able to determine what it was?”

“No! As soon as I saw it I ran” you screeched. “I’m a hunter but I can’t handle this. I need you…”

“Stay calm Duck, I’m almost there.”

You heard the squealing of brakes in the driveway and the front door being kicked in.

Dropping the phone, you stepped out of the closet as Arthur came running into the bedroom, gun out and knife tucked in his belt.

He pointed to the bathroom and you nodded. “I think it’s still in there.”

Throwing himself against the door to open it, Ketch stepped into the bathroom with his gun at the ready. Peeking into the closet and the shower stall he turned to look back at you. “Nothings in here, are you sure it didn’t leave the bathroom?”

Legs shaking, you walked in the room behind him, placing your hands on his back. “No, it was in the bathtub.”

Reaching out you pulled the shower curtain back again, a blood curdling scream leaving your lungs as your ran backwards out of the bathroom. “It’s in the tub!”

Looking down in the bathtub, Ketch saw the small, furry black spider. “This is what attacked you?”

You could hear the anger in his voice as he picked the spider up and threw it in the toilet. “You scared me to death. I thought you were in danger and it was a spider?”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. “But now you are my hero,” you whispered against his lips. “And a hero always gets rewarded for rescuing the damsel in distress.”

 


End file.
